


Through the Portal

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Danny is a nomad child, Fluff, Other, There will be fluff, With a Cat, the other heros dont know until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Lost in a new world of superheroes, Danny will have to search for his way home. In the way he may make new friends and maybe a new family





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover! Enjoy!

In the vast of the infinite realms a young half ghost was flying pacifically lost in his thoughts, his name was Danny Phantom and he had just visited his guardian and father figure Clockwork the Master of Time. Danny was reflecting in the advice that Clockwork gave to him half an hour ago.

_“Follow your instincts and you’ll find what you need_ , urgh… Why does he have to speak in riddles?” Danny mumbled to himself trying to make sense of his guardian’s words.

He had followed his instincts before and now he was living in the ghost zone and could never return to his old home because of what happened. Danny shook his head to clear it of that train of thought, it won’t do him any good to dwell in those.

Thankfully he had made a truce with the ghosts before the incident, which let him roam The Zone as he pleased without worry of an attack. Danny was still a little surprised that Vlad had decided to move on of his crush on Maddie and stopped annoying Danny, the two hybrids even spared from time to time. Danny was very thankful of Vlad for saving him from _‘the event that he doesn’t want to think about right now’_.

Sighing Danny wondered where he would go to sleep that night, he had visited Pandora last time and even if they had a mother-son relationship going on, he knew that she was going to be busy and he always felt awkward when he was in a realm without the owner with him.

He knew that Frostbite was very busy with the current politics going on in the Far Frozen, so his place was out. Danny considered going back to Clockwork, but he knew he couldn’t sleep with all the ticking noise in the tower. He thought of going to Vlad’s place but quickly decided against it, even if Vlad and he weren’t enemies it was safer for him if he stayed in the Ghost Zone.

Danny thought that maybe he could crash at Johnny and Kitty’s place, or even Ember’s. They had become like older brother and sisters to him and even helped him to change his ghost form clothes which he didn’t know it was possible.

One day he had gotten tired of using the hazmat suit, Kitty and Ember heard his complaints and decided that he needed new clothes, thankfully those were of a very different material, hazmat wasn’t very protective against ectoblasts after all, though he kept the color scheme.

Danny now wore a short sleeved black T-shirt with his symbol in his chest, black fitting jeans with black combat boots with white laces and white fingerless gloves. His belt was still withe and Johnny had convinced him to attach a chain to it to go with the look, though Danny discovered a good use to the ecto-chain, it was a useful whip and it could hold the annoying ghosts until he decided to let them go, though he used it more as a leash for Cujo.

The last addition to his attire was a black hooded jacket that Princess Dora and Frostbite made for him, the fabric was reinforced with a fine cape of see through unbreakable ecto-ice and was still flexible because of the design in which the ice was applicated resembling a chainmail of medieval knights. They had made this jacket for Danny to give him more protection, though nothing could protect them for the hug attack that he gave them for their gift. He really liked the hood, he would use it all the time, it made him feel safe.

After some time pondering as to where go to sleep, he got the great idea to go towards Nocturne’s place, a good night sleep was a guarantee in there. Nodding to himself Danny changed his course and started a slow flight towards the dream realm when he got interrupted.

“Whoa!” Danny exclaimed when he was almost hit by a flying ghost going in the opposite direction.

Before he could ponder as to why the ghost flew so fast, he felt a shift like waves in the ectoplasm around him and suddenly a portal formed near him. Danny was confused, he knew that natural portals formed commonly in the Zone, but he didn’t know why this one caused such an effect in the ectoplasm or why it was of a pale blue color instead of the normal green that portals usually have.

Danny had no time to satisfy his curiosity because just a few seconds after its formation the blue portal started to pull everything to it like a kind of black hole. Danny had been so caught of guard with the oddness of the portal that he didn’t noticed the draw until it was too late, he tried to fight it by flying away as fast as he could but the portal was too strong and it dragged him towards it. Danny’s last though before crossing the portal was _‘aw damn’_.

If the color wasn’t odd enough for Danny, the passing through it was what convinced him that this was not an ordinary portal. All his previous experiences at traveling through portals resembled the feeling one got when going to a room with a notable difference in temperature but unlike those portals this one felt like being throw to a fast stream river, it was overwhelming and it took longer to pass through it that the others.

The portal out right expulsed the half ghost to the other side with a lot of force, he was so overwhelmed by the energy in the portal and was so disoriented that he fell from the point in the sky that the portal pushed him from and, before he could think of flying, he crashed into some tree branches in his way towards the hard floor.

Danny crashed in the floor with his back, pushing the air out of him and hitting the back of his head, the coughing fit and the growing headache in the back of his skull didn’t help.

When he could breathe more easily and his headache wasn’t as bad that he could open his eyes, Danny took a look at his surroundings. He was in a forest of tall and wide pine trees, it was night time, not that he had any problems seeing in the dark. When Danny looked up, he only saw the stars and constellations he had always loved but no weird blue portal.

“Great just what I needed, being stranded in the living world with no idea where I am” Danny mumbled to himself while putting his hood up to calm his growing nervousness. In moments like these he really wished he could make portals to the Ghost Zone like his alternative jerky old self, but no, only teleportation for him.

Danny floated beyond the tree line and looked for any signs of civilization. He found none. Though that didn’t deter him, choosing a random direction Danny started to fly in a straight line. He wasn’t going to stay in a place where a portal with a lot of energy just disappeared, he wasn’t going to make it easy for _them_ to capture him.


	2. "Secret Origins" Part1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chap! Enjoy!!

“… you can see Superman dismantling the weapons of mass destruction” A reporter said while the TV showed the blue and red clad superhero doing exactly that.

Danny only paid half attention towards the news displayed in dozens of TVs in the techno shop and continued walking towards his destination. He was in his human form and was wearing lose blue jeans, red sneakers and a dark blue T-shirt under a red hooded jacket. He was in an unusually good mood at having been successful in his daily search.

It’s been two months since he had been stranded in the living world and he had learned some things, the first was that he was stranded in a different dimension as his own, after all there was no way he wouldn’t have hear of the mission to Mars with his love for space.

The second were the superheroes, besides the fact that they were more common in this world and have their own supervillains, Danny was more surprised at how the people treated them. There was the usual opposition of them but it was very small compared with the support, it made him a little sad at how the people of Amity Park always feared him even when he tried to help.

Danny made his way towards his temporal hideout making sure he was not being followed, he knew he didn’t attract any attention but it made no harm to make sure. He knew he was being a little paranoid but he preferred to be safe than to be discovered and experimented on for being unique or something.

When a ratty old abandoned building, at the outskirts of the city he was currently in, came into view Danny relaxed a little. He went towards the side of the building and making sure there was nobody in sight he became invisible and intangible and passed through the wall of his current home.

One of the downsides of arriving at a different dimension without expecting it, was that the only things he owned were the clothes he was using at the moment and no money at all. Besides looking for information of this world Danny had been looking for places portals should appear. He’d been moving through some cities and towns searching for these tears in the space-time and food, lots of food. That was the main downside of having no money, he had been surviving out of stolen food and sometimes shelters. Though his ghost half make it easier to go days without eating if he was unlucky.

“Smoky I’m home!” Danny called when he entered the building.

After the call a black ghost cat with pupil less pastel green eyes came fazing through the wall towards Danny, meowing her own greeting showing her sharp white teeth and green tongue.

Danny found the cat in one of his searches for a portal in a small town. There was a fire in a pet shop a few weeks before his appearance and the remains of the building where still in there. Danny was just passing near the site when he felt his ghost sense activate, with a lot of hope he searched for the ghost and found the adult cat sitting on the debris, Danny deduced it lived its whole life in the shop for the size it had.

Apparently, the ghost cat took a liking to him the moment she saw him because, just when Danny could see the green of her eyes the ghost went quickly towards him and rubbed her body on his leg. Glad that the ghost was friendly, Danny petted her and resumed his walking until he noticed that the cat started to follow him. Not having the energy or the will to shoo her away, he let her join him.

Danny had the suspicion that it did that because of his halfa status, though he didn’t mind it, he had been missing the company of his fellow ghost friends and thought that a new one couldn’t be a bad thing. Besides the presence of this type of ghost in here meant that portals to the Ghost Zone formed in this dimension. So now Danny had a companion and a source of hope to return home, he named the cat Smoky because the end of her tail appeared to be made of smoke.

“Hello Smoky, how you been?” Danny asked his cat receiving a meow of response.

“I’m great! I could sneak some food from the supermarket near the plaza” Danny said while getting some food out of his pockets that he had hidden in his body with intangibility. It was really awkward, but it worked.

He had stolen some sandwiches, cold and dried food. After all there wasn’t gas to cook his food and even if he could make electricity work in his current house, he didn’t have a microwave to cook. He had made a small freezer with his unmelting ghost ice to storage the cold food, sandwiches and some fruit he could snatch from stores. Danny also brought out a closed package that he tried to hid from Smoky.

“Mreow?” Smoky made a questioning sound while trying to move Danny’s hand to see what he was hiding.

“Ok, ok you nosy cat. I found the cats treats that you like, but I’m not going to give you all of them right now. Even if you are a ghost and can’t get sick for eating them but then you’ll want more and is very hard to get more, so you better behave miss” Danny rambled to Smoky pointing a finger at her. He knew she could understand him, being a ghost give animals more knowledge than in life, he knew that thank to Cujo. Danny tended to talk to Smoky a lot, it helped him to feel less lonely.

“Mreoow” Smoky meowed again sitting and grabbing Danny’s finger with her two front paws.

“Ugh… alright but just one” Danny said and reached with intangible fingers for a treat, then he gave it to Smoky. she ate it purring like a small motor.

Danny smiled at the sight, petted Smoky behind the ears and started to separate his food. Luckily this food would keep him satisficed for weeks, though thanks to his ghost half food wasn’t the only sustain he had. He had discovered that he could feed of people’s emotions after he spend the first week without food.

He had been near a store looking for food when there was a robbery. After the first second of the crime Danny felt energized, later he found out it was because he was feeding from the fear of the victims. Taking advantage of the extra energy, Danny went ghost and defeated the criminals with ease. A brave witness thanked him and asked for his name, Danny told them he was Phantom and the he went invisible to avoid the questions that he was sure it would follow.

After that incident every time he felt energized by fear in the streets Danny went to the source and stopped any crime that was happening. He didn’t know how to feel about this new power, he was glad that it gave him energy but fear wasn’t an emotion he wanted to cause if he was too hungry, he didn’t want to be like Spectra. That’s why he found it relieving when he discovered that cinemas with horror movies were a feast for him for when he wasn’t lucky in retrieving food.

Danny decided to eat one of the sandwiches for dinner and was thinking of how good it was that spring was starting, he didn’t mind the cold much but there were limits his human form could stand without getting sick and he couldn’t afford to get sick.

“Augh!” Danny exclaimed grabbing his head and getting in his knees for the intense pain.

That was the second time it happened in two nights, something was trying to get in his mind and after the incident with Freackshow he didn’t want anyone messing with his mind. He tried very hard to not let this person get in his mind but they were very strong, he couldn’t stop some strange images get in and before he could pass out of pain, he heard a telepathic message.

“The… comi… earth…. help…” Danny could bravery understand what it said before the pain and the message stopped.

Danny got the feeling that whoever send the message was desperate from help. Sighing and massaging his temples to relieve the headache that was forming, he petted Smoky that went to his side when she felt he was unwell. Deciding to eat before making any big decision Danny got up, grabbed the sandwich and went to sit in the old sofa he found in the building.

After eating Danny decided to listen to the whole message the next time it comes, it wouldn’t hurt to try and listen. He knew he couldn’t turn down a cry for help and besides his unfruitful search for a ghost portal he didn’t have anything better to do.

“I’m going to search the local cemetery. I’ll be back later Smoky” Danny said while petting the ghost cat, making her purr.

At not receiving any telepathic messages during the night, Danny decided to continue his own investigation in where he thought would be a good place for portals to form. He spent all day walking through the cemetery and it ending in a waste of time. There were no ghosts in there and he didn’t feel any ectoplasm in the air. Giving up Danny transformed into his ghost form and went flying towards his temporal house.

Just a few blocks before his destination Danny felt a lot of fear began to feed him, curious and worried he started to look for the crime causing it but at not finding anything he shrugged and started to resume his travel only to be stopped by the images that the TVs in the techno shop were displaying.

“What the hell?” Danny asked to nobody at seeing the news.

Giant tripods like machines were attacking a city, Metropolis according to the headlines in the screen and because Superman was fighting those things. Though for the look of it he wasn’t being very successful.

Danny was contemplating in joining the fight if it took the strongest hero of this earth too long to defeat it when he felt the telepathic message came to his mind again. This time he didn’t fight against it, he listened to it and knew what he had to do, he was going to help this person, gathering some more energy from the collective fear of the humans, the half ghost teleported towards the place the message showed him to go.

When Danny reappeared, he found himself in the middle of some mountains covered in snow. Paying more attention, he realized that there was a military base in one of the mountains.

“I have a bad feeling about this” Danny mumbled to himself before going invisible and intangible to infiltrate inside the base.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of people in there, all was eerie silent and it made the hairs of his neck stand, even so he continued his search. Putting his hood up to remain as calm as possible he keeps on going through walls, until he found a huge metal door with a lot of security to get pass it.

“Yup, not suspicious at all” Danny whispered to himself sarcastically.

He passed through the door and found himself in a room full of monitors that showed different stats and what appeared to be alien like organs. Feeling a little sick Danny crossed the last metal door, whatever he expected to find it wasn’t a green alien in some weird restrains. Before he could come with an idea as to how free the alien, he heard something coming from the giant metal door.

Making sure he was still invisible and intangible Danny prepared himself to defend the alien from whatever was coming. When the door was ripped apart, the only thing that stopped him from attacking was the appearance of Superman and Batman? “ _uh who knew, the rumors were true after all_ ” Danny thought while he watched how Superman and Batman got closer.

“What is it?” Batman asked looking at the alien.

“Mankind only hope” Superman said before approaching a panel control.

Superman pulled all the levers up and Danny saw how the restrains in the alien started to loosen. When all of the restrains loosened the alien fell but was caught by Superman before they could hit the floor.

“It’s been trying to reach me telepathically but that stasis field interfered. When this message finally came through, I came to rescue him” Superman explained to Batman. Danny was surprised that Superman could also hear the message.

“What’s he doing here” Batman asked.

‘ _The invasion_ ’ the alien said telepathically at everyone in the room surprising Batman.

“I came to warn you but I was captured and imprison here. They wouldn’t listen” The alien explained.

“Big surprise” batman said making Danny almost snort at the pure sarcasm in his voice.

“I sense you don’t trust me. Perhaps this would help” The alien said before shapeshifting into a more human like appearance. He now had blue boots, shorts and cape that was keep in place with two golden bottoms united with a red leash to the red belt forming an x in his chest.

“I am J’onn J’onzz” The alien, now J’onn said to Batman while holding his arm to do a handshake, which Batman did not return.

“Don’t take it personally J’onn, he doesn’t trust anyone” Superman said when he saw that Batman wasn’t going to move, he knew from experience.

“A wise policy” J’onn said neutrally.

“I admit I am surprised you received my message as well, your mind is well warded” J’onn said looking at the place where Danny stood invisibly, gaining a questioning look from Superman and a suspicious one from Batman.

“Not well enough, some of it got through and I got curious” Danny said while making himself visible. J’onn had made his presence known so there was no reason to continue hiding.

“Hi I’m Phantom” Danny introduced himself to the other heroes.

Superman was very surprised that he didn’t detect him, he swears he didn’t hear another heartbeat in the room. Batman just narrowed his eyes analyzing the being in front of him, with only the lower half of his head visible with the hood up and his lower half being a type of tail was a little difficult to make out his age.

“Hello is nice to meet you. I think you already know me and Batman” Superman said while shaking hands with Danny, he noticed that the hand was too cold to be healthy but pretended to not notice.

“Yup, though I think we should get out of here. This place gives me the chills” Danny said while pointing with his thump the hole Superman did to enter the room. He wasn’t comfortable in labs.

“Let’s move” Batman said and they started to walk towards the exit.

In their way-out Danny took notice of all the destruction Superman caused, he was very impressed with his strength at putting out the big metal door. The half ghost was too caught in his thoughts to listen what Superman was saying, he thought something was very odd about the base, he was about to express his concern when their where surprised by the military.

“Stop right there Superman, you’re trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak in” a soldier with a strict face said, Danny immediately didn’t like this situation.

“Wait I vouch for him. You must let us go” Superman said trying to reason with the man.

“I don’t think so” the soldier said.

“But the world security may be at sake” Superman insisted.

“That’s why he’ll never leave here alive” the soldier said before he and all of the other soldiers shapeshifted into white skinned creatures and pointed strange weapons at the heroes.

“It’s them” J’onn said while they took defense positions.

The white aliens started to shoot at them, Superman took one of the blasts in the chest and it pushed him towards a tank. J’onn, Batman and Danny took cover behind a bolted jeep.

“Stay out!” Batman exclaimed and threw a batarang at the troops. Before Danny could wonder how a batarang could help it exploded in a bright flash of light and covered them with a thick smoke. Danny took advantage of the cover and shoot ectoblasts at the aliens.

“Behind you!” J’onn exclaimed and passed through batman, he took the soot that was for the dark knight and went down on his knees.

“J’onn are you…” Batman was asking but was interrupted when J’onn shook his head in negative.

“Hang on” Batman said while helping J’onn to stand.

“Get him to safety, I’ll cover you” Superman said while holding a tank above their heads.

“Good idea” Danny said.

He then spread all his fingers in front of him, made them glow with ectoenergy and shot twenty blasts at the same time, giving Batman and J’onn the distraction they needed while they make their way towards the Bat-plane.

At seeing that both were in the plane, Danny stopped his shooting and Superman threw the tank towards the invaders. Danny and Superman started to fly alongside the plane but then, they were chased by white alien ships. Taking evasive maneuvers, they tried to keep the ships away from the Bat-plane, Danny shoot ectoblasts at the ships but it made little to no damage.

Realizing that the ships were resistant to his usual blasts, Danny passed inside of a ship and blasted at every machinery at sight causing a great explosion inside it, he passed out of the ship and watched how it went down and crashed with a explosion on the side of a mountain. Danny repeated that strategy with three more ships before he noticed that one of the alien ships shoot off the left wing of the bat plane.

Danny flew towards it to try and stop the fall but he stopped when he saw that the plane was secured by a green energy, searching for the source Danny was surprised to see a Green Lantern. He didn’t know much of them just that they could make things of green energy with their rings.

Danny’s surprise was interrupted by shots coming from the ships, but before he could fly towards them a woman with big wings appeared and with a war scream, she took the ships down with only her maze. Danny was really impressed by her strength. After the Green Lantern left the plane in a secure place J’onn and Superman got closer to him, Danny and Hawkgirl decided to do the same.

“Sorry I’m late there was an operation in Rigel-9” the Green Lantern John Stewart said and gave Danny a strange look. Green Lantern couldn’t comment anything because at that moment more ships appeared and the five of then started to fight against them.

Superman, GL and Hawkgirl fought with their force, J’onn changed density and tricked the ships to fight against their own and Danny continued to destroy them from the inside. One of the ships could shoot at Hawkgirl in a wing making her crash on some rocks on the mountain side, but before she could recover a woman in a red and blue suit with a tiara and metal bracelets descended from the sky.

“Allow me” the woman said and defended Hawkgirl from the ship diverting the shoots whit her bracelets.

Some of the shoots were redirected towards the ship, bringing it down towards them. GL protected them with a green dome of energy and let the ship crash in it.

“Who’s the rookie?” GL asked.

“Not sure” Superman said before throwing a ship towards the mountain causing an explosion.

Hawkgirl thanked the new woman and they joined Superman, GL, J’onn and Danny in their way towards Batman’s plane. Danny saw in the distance a strange red blur that was approaching at incredibly speeds, when they were close enough, he could see it was the Flash, the hero of Central City that he had seen in TV. The half ghost was surprised he found the left wing of the plane, he though it got destroyed in the fall.

“Wow where have you been all my life” flash asked at seeing the new woman.

“Themyscira” she responded simply.

“Uh?” Flash said in confusion.

“The home of The Amazon, I always thought it was merely a legend” Hawkgirl said.

“I assure you is as real as the ground on which we stand on. I’m Diana princess of The Amazons” the new woman now Diana introduced herself.

“Pinch me I must be dreaming- ow!” Flash said and was stopped for saying more from Superman elbowing him in the ribs.

“Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I cannot stand by while the rest of the world was in danger” Diana explained her presence in there.

“We were lucky you showed up when you did” Superman said.

“No, not luck. I telepathically summon them” J’onn explained.

“Even the kid?” GL asked.

“Yes, even me. And the name’s Phantom not kid” Danny said narrowing his eyes, he didn’t like to be underestimated.

“Look I’m usually pretty quick in the update but someone please tell me what the heck is going on here” Flash said interrupting any discussion forming.

After Superman fixed the wing of the Bat-plane, J’onn explained to them via telepathy of how the invaders arrived at Mars, of how the Martians learned to fight them, how they defeated them with a powerful nerve gas that paralyzed them and how he became the last survivor of his planet, he also told them that he had been keeping watch over them until astronauts from Earth accidently release them.

“Wait those astronauts never said anything about finding mars” Flash said.

“Hmm… some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided to make it classified information” GL thought out loud.

“With the Martians gone the invaders didn’t have anything to feed of and put their sight to Earth” J’onn said.

“Great now we are food” Danny groaned.

“I nearly escaped and came here to warn you of the coming danger. While I’ve been held against my will the invaders send their agents to disable Earth defenses”

“That’s why they disable the deep space monitoring network, so we couldn’t detect their activities” Batman said.

“We got to stop them before it’s too late” GL declared.

“It may be already too late” J’onn observed.

Suddenly a great sound of thunder resonated through the mountains in which they were, it was quickly followed by more thunder. Danny saw in the distance a lot of dark clouds and lighting coming from them, he got the feeling that that wasn’t a natural occurrence in this world.

“What was that?” Diana asked.

“It’s began” J’onn revealed and all of the other heroes saw the strange climate in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, cause "Secret Origins" are 3 episodes I'll divide this in 2 parts  
> I will try to publish once a month, I say try cause I'm also writing myother story so, lots of writing to do :)


	3. "Secret Origins" Part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part2!! Enjoy!!

_ Previously _

_Suddenly a great sound of thunder resonated through the mountains in which they were, it was quickly followed by more thunder. Danny saw in the distance a lot of dark clouds and lighting coming from them, he got the feeling that that wasn’t a natural occurrence in this world._

_“What was that?” Diana asked._

_“It’s began” J’onn revealed and all of the other heroes saw the strange climate in the distance._

* * *

 

_ Now _

“What are they doing” Hawkgirl asked.

“The invaders are nocturnal; they want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness” J’onn explained.

“Friends of yours?” Flash asked looking at Batman and making Danny let out a tiny snort.

“It’s no joke” Batman growled.

“What’s the problem? Can’t you whip out another branch of the nerve gas?” Flash asked at J’onn.

“Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured” J’onn explained.

“Ah… What’s plan B?” Flash asked nervously.

“We’ll have to take down those factories” Diana said with confidence.

“Lady this is not job for amateurs” GL said while looking at Diana and Danny.

“We Amazons are warriors born want to test me?” Diana challenged while Danny glared at GL.

“Let’s not fight among ourselves. John we’re going to need all the help we can get” Superman said before GL could respond to the Amazonian.

“And him. You are going to let a kid fight in this?” GL asked Superman while pointing at Danny.

“I’m not a kid I’m a teen and besides is not like you can stop me from helping” Danny smirked.

Before GL could respond Superman put his hand in his shoulder and gave him a look, reminding him of the dire situation they were facing at the moment.

“Fine. Sorry your highness” GL said and nodded to Danny.

“Tactically we have multiple objectives so we need to slip into team” GL said.

“Dibs on the Amazon” Flash said surprising Diana.

* * *

 

In the middle of the ocean Flash, GL and Phantom were in their way towards their designated cloud factory. John have decided to put them on his team so Flash wouldn’t be distracted by his flirting and to keep an eye on Phantom, he knew he was a capable fighter but he was still a kid and that worried him. In his opinion children didn’t belong to war zones and what they were about to face was one.

“You are no fun” Flash se complained for the third time in the last ten minutes.

“This isn’t supposed to be fun. We got a job to do and we’re do better without distractions. Understood?” GL declared.

“Yea, yea I hear ya” Flash grumbled.

“Where you in the army?” Danny asked GL after some minutes of silence.

“I was in the us marines. Now I’m with the Green Lantern Corps, why do you ask?” GL responded.

“Just curiosity. You sounded like one when we were planning” Danny said giving him a smile.

In the inside Danny was very nervous, his only interactions with military people were the Guys In White back at his dimension, and let just say that their last encounter was the worst one a ghost could have with them. Danny decided to not judge GL so fast but he would be extra weary around him, it would not hurt him to make some precautions.

They arrived into a jungle and after a few minutes of flight, or running in case of the Flash, they encountered a giant structure that appeared to be made of metal but with an organic design. The alien building was spreading smoke into the air and making a big mass of clouds stand above it. There were the same tripods Danny saw in the TV guarding the structure.

“Eyes on target and listen up here’s the plan” GL started.

“What plan? We kick their butts, right? Let’s get this over with” Flash said before running towards the machines causing GL to groan out of exasperation.

“Impatient much?” Danny asked grinning at Flash behavior.

GL and Danny saw how Flash brought the attention of one of the tripods and started to doge all of the shoots that were aimed after him by running faster than it could aim. Unfortunately, there was a mine hidden and when Flash step over, it went off trapping flash in a weird yellow glue.

“Fool” GL grumbled before going to the rescue of the speedster with Phantom following near.

“Hang tight hotshot” GL said.

With a powerful beam of green light, he destroyed a leg of one of the tripod guards, then Danny used one mild powered ecto-beam to push the alien machine making it crash on the floor.

“Hey I’m sorta stuck here” Flash said sheepishly.

“I hope that the others have better luck that we are” GL said and stared to free Flash out of the goop.

Danny decided to not comment and keep guard over them making sure that the other machines didn’t came closer. When one of the tripods started to shoot towards them, Danny put a shield that absorbed the energy but he knew it wouldn’t keep them safe for a long time. Phantom took advantage of a pause in between shoots and fired a powerful ectoblast at the head of the tripod making it explode.

“GL!” Flash exclaimed in worry.

The half ghost turned and saw that two other tripods had attacked his companions somehow taking GL down. Danny worried from his team mate put a shield before them and the tripods, taking the force of the two blasts. There could be seen big fracture marks in the shield and Danny knew it wouldn’t take another combined shoot.

“Uh oh. Time to go” Flash said.

“Agreed” Danny commented and grabbing one of Flash shoulders he let himself be pulled while Flash carried GL away from there.

When they were at a safe distance Flash put GL in the ground and sat in a rock to rest. Danny was awed at how fast they were going.

“That was amazing. Are you ok?” Danny asked to Flash at seeing him so tired.

“Yea don’t worry. Carry another body for so long gets hard, but I’ll recover in no time” Flash said reassuring Danny. Before Phantom could respond they heard a groan coming from GL.

“Urgh… what happened?” GL mumbled.

“You got knocked out by some kind of gas, we had to retire before those machines got us” Flash explained.

Just after flash explanation they got a message from J’onn telling them to reunite in Metropolis. They traveled towards the city and were surprised at the chaos they encountered. Danny felt his energy grow very fast, “ _there must be a lot of fear in here_ ” Danny thought. In their way they helped all the civilians they could until they joined J’onn and Diana in the roof of a building.

“Sorry we’re late. We had to stop and help some civilians” GL said.

“What you called us back for?” Flash asked.

“Superman had been captured; he’s trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl” Diana explained while pointing at the dark alien structure in the city. Danny noticed it had the same design as the one they saw before, though the lighting in the clouds just above it gave it an even creeper feeling.

“Wow” Flash said.

“And what about batman” GL asked.

“He acted heroically to the very end” J’onn said solemnly.

“The bat is gone” Flash said melancholically.

“He was a true warrior” Diana said.

“This is not good, definitely not good” GL grumbled.

Danny didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t known Batman that well but he still felt sorry for his death, so he kept silent. The five of them decided to approach the structure in a stealthy way, near the place they hid behind a big boulder and observed the tripods make guard around the smoke factory.

“I can’t believe we are doing this again” Flash whispered.

“If Superman and Hawkgirl are in there someone’s gotta rescue” GL said to Flash

“You know they are still there, don’t you? J’onn!” GL asked and exclaimed at J’onn at not receiving an answer.

“Yes, your friends are alive but we must act quickly. The Imperium is coming” J’onn announced.

“The who?” Flash asked confused.

“The supreme intelligence that controls these invaders. We have meet before” J’onn said.

“Well damn” Phantom mumbled, that didn’t sound good for them at all.

He heard Flash and GL whisper if they could trust J’onn, Danny decided to not comment. He trusted J’onn, the alien had been nothing but honest with them and if what he suspected happened in that base that they found him, Danny was going to make sure J’onn had all the support he needed. He knows how humans can be cruel with other beings they consider inferior.

“Ok we are going in. Flash, Phantom create a diversion. Diana watch my back” GL commanded.

“You want to rely in an amateur?” Diana said, causing GL to give her a look.

“Let’s move” GL said and the five of them went towards the alien building.

Danny, like flash, went after one of the tripods that were guarding the surroundings first. When he got close enough, he froze the floor under it making sure it was slippery.

“Hey ugly!” Phantom called the machine while shooting a low powered ectoblast to bring it attention.

The tripod saw Danny and shoot beams to him. Danny simply went intangible and moved away to make the machine follow him, the tripod tried to do that but at the smallest movement the claw like endings of its legs slipped on the ice under them, causing the machine to fall. Danny took advantage of that and shoot a powerful ectoblast at the head making it explode. With his job done he went to join the others.

When he reached them, he saw J’onn pass his arms inside two of the aliens and becoming tangible inside of them, killing them in the act.

“Uh not bad” Danny commented bringing the attention of his arrive. That was an interesting use of intangibility in a war, though he preferred to not use it that way, ghosts are sensitive to death.

“Come” J’onn told them.

“It’s just me or he creeps you out too?” Flash asked but got no response.

They followed J’onn on the weird organic like structure interior and they stopped besides a wall.

“I sense they are somewhere behind these walls” J’onn said while touching the wall.

“I can’t pass through it” Danny said after trying it. It appeared that aliens could make things that didn’t let intangible beings pass, Danny thought it has to do with the Martian intangibility.

Then Diana tried to use her strength but couldn’t open it.

“It’s no use we have to find another way” Diana said.

“Stand back” GL ordered and started to cut open the wall with a green laser from his ring.

“We haven’t much time left” J’onn said after a minute.

After some more minutes GL could cut open a circular entrance, they entered the room and saw Superman and Hawkgirl unconscious being held upside down with some kind of material.

“Great Hera” Diana exclaimed in surprise.

Everyone made their way inside the room to help their fellow heroes.

“Wait something isn’t right” J’onn said.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked with dread.

Before he could get a response Hawkgirl and Superman opened their eyes, revealing red eyes with small pupils. Diana gasped in surprise and the hole in the wall closed leaving them trapped inside, before they could try to escape some kind of yellow gas filled the room. Danny felt really drowsy from the gas, he tried to fight the effects and stay awake but he fell like his comrades. The last thing he saw was the shapes of Superman and Hawkgirl transform into the white aliens.

* * *

 

When he woke up Phantom immediately opened his eyes to try and see any danger, thing he regretted not a second after doing it, he had a huge headache, but for what he could feel he was still in ghost form which he was very thankful. He opened his eyes again but more slowly trying to not worsen his pain, he saw that he was held by the arms and legs by the same kind of material in which the fake Superman and Hawkgirl were trapped, he also saw that he was in some kind of platform and that the other heroes were trapped like him.

“Earth's mightiest heroes” a white alien brought Danny’s attention towards another platform that was taller than the one they were in.

“Welcome” said the same alien after he transformed into a human. Danny swore he saw him before but couldn't remember.

“Senator Carter” Superman said surprised.

“Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars” the alien said with a smile. Danny then knew where he had seen him, it was when he was investigating in the internet and found the article about the expedition to Mars, he saw that face and also sometimes in the TV.

“And you use me for weaken earth defenses” Superman said angrily.

“You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us” the alien Carter said.

“It’s not over yet” Superman exclaimed.

“Wrong again Superman” the impostor said while the ceiling of the building opened.

They saw a huge ship in the sky that was under the cover of the clouds, from the ship another smaller black ship emerged and went towards them. It entered the building from the new aperture, when it landed a door opened.

“All hail the Imperium” the alien impostor said and all the invaders bowed at the emerging being. It was round and semitransparent, the skin had a purple tone and its insides were grey, it had purple tentacles in the inferior part of its round body.

“That’s an ugly jellyfish” Danny mumbled, though Flash and Superman heard him, he knew by the snort flash gave and for the little inclination of Superman’s head, it was like he was trying to superpose the image of a jellyfish on that thing.

“J’onn J’honz, it’s been a long time” the Imperium said telepathically.

Then the restrains of J’onn moved him towards the platform in which the Imperium was. When he was free from the restrains two invaders shocked him with their staffs, causing J’onn to scream in pain and return to his original form and fell to the ground in pain.

“Much better. You had defied us for centuries” the Imperium said.

“And I would never bow before you or any of your kind” J’onn said defiantly.

“Then I will personally seem to finish what should be accomplish long ago. The elimination of the last Martian” the Imperium said before digging their tentacles into J’onn skin and drag him inside of him.

“J’onn!” Danny exclaimed after hearing the pained screams of the Martian, he tried with all his strength to free himself but couldn’t.

“Let him go you filthy” Superman said and he too tried to free himself.

It appeared that J’onn and the Imperium were having a telepathic conversation they were not privy to, Danny could tell because he could see J’onn making gestures. Then J’onn changed to the more humanoid form he had before.

“Now!” J’onn screamed and an explosion was heard from one side of the room they were in. From the smoke they could see Batman near what appeared to be some kind of core surrounded by red liquid.

“Batman?” Flash asked relived.

“It can’t be” Diana said in disbelieve.

“I mentally shielded him so he couldn’t be detected” J’onn explained.

Then Batman put some kind of device in the core of the machine, the core turned a bright blue and turned all the liquid around it blue as well.

“What have you done?” the Carter impostor asked enraged.

“Reversed the ion charge” Batman said.

“The crystal! destroy it!” the Imperium ordered. Batman moved away and the invaders fired at the core but it did nothing.

“It’s shielded!” the impostor exclaimed.

Danny didn’t know how Batman could change the ion charge of an alien machine but it seemed to be working as the machine was doing the opposite as before. Now it was rendering the skies of the clouds it created, letting the sunlight shine again.

The sunlight entered from the open entrance that the ship had previously used, burning any alien that was in it for more than a few seconds. The skin of the Imperium started to boil and in its weakened state J’onn could escape from its insides. J’onn then grabbed the tentacles that were still in his skin and pulled the Imperium towards the light.

“No!” the Imperium exclaimed while trying to escape J’onn.

“You live on the ground and shun the light. Why? Does it burn your putrid skin?” J’onn said to the burning Imperium.

“Wow that’s a nasty sunburn” Flash commented.

Then Batman came from the ceiling and started to free Diana.

“Ultraviolet rays. Coming from the deep space these invaders have no resistance to our sun radiation” Batman explained.

Superman, after gaining more strength from the sun, freed himself with his heat vision. When the invaders started to shoot towards the still trapped heroes, he raised a part of the platform to shield them. After he secured the shield, he released Hawkgirl with his heat vision, after being free she freed GL with her maze and then GL freed Danny with his ring while Diana freed Flash.

Once free everyone went to fight the invaders. Superman, GL and Diana started to open holes in the ceiling letting the sunlight enter and burn the aliens. Danny was fighting some invaders pushing them into the light when he heard J’onn scream in pain, he went to his side and raised a shield to protect him from the shoots of the invaders.

Danny saw how the Imperium went to the ship and tried to escape only to been pursued by Diana and Hawkgirl. Trusting they were going to catch the jellyfish like alien Danny concentrated to protect J’onn until he wakes up, Superman came to his help by cutting the wall behind the invaders ceasing the fire towards him and J’onn.

When J’onn woke up Phantom had just a few seconds to be relieved because the ship in which the Imperium had tried to escape suddenly crashed through the ceiling and explode at reaching the floor.

“We better get out of here” Flash said at seeing the structure destabilize.

“Not without them” Superman declared pointing at some humans trapped in translucent like capsules.

Superman and Flash worked together to put the people out of those capsules while Danny and J’onn covered their backs from any invaders. Once they got all the humans GL put them in a green bubble and took them away from there with all the heroes following him. They made it just in time to see how the cloud factory exploded.

After letting the people in a safe place, the heroes reunited in the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. Danny didn’t know why it had a giant globe with the words Daily Planet in it, though he decided to not comment and watch with the others how the clouds were disappearing from the sky.

“I think we did a great job” Flash stated.

“It’s not over yet. There are still more factories around the world, besides of the guards in each one” Batman said.

“Oh yea…” Flash said discouraged.

“While doing the devise to change the ion charge, I also did these” Batman revealed and handled a commlink to each hero.

“This way we can organize while being in any part of the world” Batman said.

Danny inspected the commlink, it was round and metallic grey. The design was very simple and it was small enough to put it comfortably in the ear making it more convenient to use than a cellphone, especially if they were busy fighting.

“Alright, the sooner we end this the sooner people will be safe from these invaders” Superman said.

Later they organized to go at certain places and bring down the structures, they spend the major part of the day and night making sure to clean the planet from the invaders. When everyone finished with their places, they said their good byes and Batman told them to keep the commlinks for if someone needed any help.

Danny was exhausted and had just the energy necessary to teleport to his hideout, after he did, he immediately transformed to his human half. Too tired to even eat Danny went towards the old sofa and passed out the second after resting on it.

 “Ow!” Danny exclaimed at being awoken by a sharp pain in his ear.

“Hiss…” Smoky hissed at Danny, she looked very annoyed.

“Smoky? What was that for?” Danny asked, not really awake enough to interpret her mood.

Danny looked at his cat with a raised eyebrow, Smoky looked very angry, it was looking steadily at him and moving her tail furiously. Slowly, a feeling of dread was forming in Danny when he remembered that he had not been in the house for more than a day and that he had let his cat alone without her cat treats and his petting. He realized he was screwed unless he gives her all the treats in hopes to win forgiveness.

“I’m sorry Smoky. Here you can have all of them” Danny said while reaching inside of the wall for the treats and giving them to her.

After seeing that Smoky was more or less pleased, Danny went towards his ice box to retrieve some food. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until he feed Smoky, he ate almost everything in his reserves. Deciding to go to the town for more food Danny got up.

“Come Smoky, we are going for food” Danny said. Smoky apparently forgive him because she jumped and landed in his shoulder without scratching him with her claws.

“Ouch!” Danny exclaimed after smoky bite him in the ear, yea she was still angry.

* * *

 

A month and a week had passed and Danny received the first message from the commlink since the invasion, Batman wanted to meet them in a specific location though he didn’t say why. Danny was surprised from the good press they were receiving; he was not used to have the public approve of him but he was not going to complain. He didn’t know how but the press got his chosen name of Phantom right, he suspected Superman gave that information but he couldn’t confirm it. Though the name Diana received was way better that his in his home dimension, Wonder Woman was way better than Inviso-Bill.

When Danny arrived, he saw that he wasn’t the last one. Batman, Superman, GL, Hawkgirl and Diana were already there, he found it ironic that Flash would be the last one. After Flash arrived and complained about being the last which amused Danny, a lot, GL made a kind of plane with his ring around everyone and transported them towards the real place Batman wanted to show them.

At seeing they were in space Danny had to use all his strength to not let out an exited scream, he only let out a gasp and practically glued himself to the green tined window of the plane, which caused amusement to some of the heroes. He was even more excited when he saw the big tower like base in Earth’s orbit.

“ _We have our own space base_ ” Danny thought in complete awe, he was living his dreams.

When they arrived, everyone went to explore the structure. Danny, Flash and Diana went first to the kitchen. Danny hadn’t had a good food in days, he’d been moving from town to town in his search for a portal in the last month and hadn’t been taking much care of himself, Smoky had to bite him in the ear to remain him to eat more times than he liked. After getting their foods, iced mocha for Diana and Flash and a huge sandwich for Danny they went to the main room of the place.

“…this Watchtower will act as an early waning system for detecting other invasions from space” Batman was saying to Superman when they arrived.

“And it has also a fully stuck kitchen” Flash said.

“Iced mocha?” Flash offered Superman.

“Hmm… we don’t have these in Temischyra” Diana said after testing the cold drink, clearly enjoying it.

“Stay around princess, I’ll show you the ropes” Flash said friendly.

“Perhaps I will” Diana said.

“An impressive installation” GL said while making his way towards them.

“Most impressive, but what it has to do with us?” GL asked.

“I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we could be a force that it truly works for the ideals of truth and justice” Superman announced.

“What like a bunch of super friends?” Flash asked.

“More like a justice league” Superman responded.

“Do you have any idea of how corny that sounds? But maybe the big guy has a point. With all of us behind it just may work, count me in” Flash said while grabbing superman hand.

“Me too” GL said and put his hand with Flash.

“And me” Hawkgirl said after putting her hand too.

“My mother may not approve, but I find man’s world to be intriguing. I’ll gladly join” Diana said and she too put her hand.

“Eh, I had nothing better to do anyway” Danny said before putting his hand, with only his search of a portal it became boring sometimes from him. Even if this place was amazing, he didn’t want to stay too much time with them, he still felt unsure around the living, though it was easier with them.

“What about you Batman” Superman asked.

“I’m not really a people person. But when you need help, and you will, call me” Batman said.

“Understood, then we all agreed” Superman said.

“Wait, J’onn is not here” Diana said noticing the absence of their alien friend.

“Yea, where is he?” Flash asked.

Then superman went flying in search for J’onn, he found him in the other side of the room and talked to him. Danny waited with the others eating his sandwich while admiring the view of earth they had, he decided to come here to eat if he wasn’t successful in getting food by himself, after all getting bites in the ears was not fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! The League just formed and Danny is part of it!


	4. Paradise Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here is the new chap!! Enjoy!!

Two weeks have passed since the forming of the Justice League and Danny had become a little more comfortable in the company of the heroes, though he was very disappointed that they had a mission in space without him.

The fact that he was stopping a robbery at the moment everything happened and lost his chance didn’t stop him for feeling left out; it also didn’t stop him for making J’onn promise him that in the next space mission he would go. J’onn experienced for the first time the “puppy dog face” humans said was difficult to resist, now he knew why it was, human children learned to weaponize cuteness.

Danny also couldn’t go to Atlantis; he had sensed a weak ectoplasmic signature in a forest but it ended up to be a ghost fish from an extinct sea. Though he could help his new comrades by using his ice powers when they had to keep the Artic from melting.

The young half ghost remained one week in Metropolis as a favor to Superman. The blue clad hero had a personal mission out of planet and needed someone to protect his city in his absence; Danny was restless for the lack of progress of his portal hunt and offered to help, tough he asked for something from space in return, he wasn’t going to let another space related opportunity escape.

The huge city was a little overwhelming to Danny, it was a lot bigger than Amity Park and he had to travel a lot to cover it all in his patrol. There was also a lot of people, which translated to a lot of crimes happening in the large city at all times. If it weren’t for all the energy he spend in stopping crimes and traveling from one place to another, Danny would have been overcharged with the fear of the victims for the sheer amount of them.

Luckily for him there had been only three supervillains to fight in the whole week. Metallo had remained Danny of Skulker just without the hunting obsession, freezing his suit ended the fight quite fast. Toy Man was a little strange, tough Danny found that destroying the evil toys was funnier than expected. And when an insect dude called Hellgrammite was trapping people in webs, Danny only had to turn invisible and froze him from behind.

When Superman returned, he gave Danny a bulbous green and purple rock the size of half of his hand, Superman explained that it was one of the common rocks that he encountered in the planet he went. Superman was curious about why Phantom needed a random object from space and was about to ask when he talked.

“Oh wow! This is the coolest thing ever! Thank you so much!” Phantom gushed about the normal but nice-looking rock like it was the most cherished treasure he had.

“Uh… you are welcome?” Superman said, he didn’t get the reason of Phantom happiness but was glad that he could make it happen.

After thanking Superman once more and securing the space rock in his old and tattered bag Danny and Smoky moved to the nearest town in the random direction they flew. In Metropolis Danny looked for signs of portals, but he didn’t even found traces of ectoplasm in the whole city.

The place they reached was called Beach City and it had, indeed, a beach; Danny sometimes wondered of the lack of imagination in this universe to name cities. The beach was good, if one was there in a vacation, but Danny preferred to be where he could find food. With all the fighting he made in Metropolis, Danny ended up feeding more on emotions than normal food, which was good for his ghost half but bad for his human half. Now in the small city Danny could feel his hunger increasing, he knew he couldn’t ignore it for much longer so he went on a personal mission.

“I hate to do this but I need the food. Are you ready?” Danny asked Smoky, they were near a supermarket and Danny was trying to control unsuccessfully the growls of his stomach.

“Mawrr” Smoky purred affirming.

With that Danny and Smoky went intangible and passed inside the shop, Danny had been involving the ghost cat in his search for food when he discovered the she could teleport like him. Smoky could grab one or two things teleport back to their temporal home and come back to help Danny, though he had to train her to not only grab the cat food she loves. Once back in their hideout Danny started the routine of separate, freeze and hide some of the food in the walls.

Their current hideout was an abandoned stone hut located near the sea, it was small with a tin roof and a window with view towards the beach. Inside there was an old sofa and a chair, nothing else, Danny suspected that it was previously used by people hired to guard the beach at night, tough apparently not anymore.

Danny was comfortable eating something on the sofa when he was startled by the sudden hiss Smoky let out.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked thinking there was an intruder, but after feeling nothing and looking invisibly and not finding anything Danny returned to Smoky.

“Why did you hissed like that? There is nobody here besides us” Danny said.

Smoky only looked him for a long second before returning her view towards the ocean. Danny didn’t understand what her friend sensed, shrugging he went to sleep and decided to not think too much about it.

\--xx—xx—xx-

The next day Danny was cursing that decision. What appeared to be a tropical storm in the morning reached the level of hurricane at noon, Danny could only hide all the food underground and go out as Phantom to help anyone that was outside with this climate. Smoky had decided to hide in his hair and was protected of the rain by his hood, luckily the ghostly material didn’t obey the laws of physics so the strong wind couldn’t move it from his head, it would have been really difficult to stay dry otherwise.

After helping some people reach shelter his hearing picked up the crash of what appeared to be a large vehicle, after making sure that there weren’t any more people near, he went to help. When he reached the scene, he saw superman and wonder woman descending a fire truck and it’s occupants safety. Danny decided to help by getting the firefighter still inside the truck to the street.

“Hi guys, need a hand?” Danny greeted them while carrying the firefighter.

“Hello Phantom, all help is appreciated” Superman greeted him. Wonder Woman gave him a nod of acknowledge, her hands were busy with the lasso.

“Man, that was close” said one of the firemen rescued.

“Are you guys ok?” Superman asked the fire fighter once he was on the ground.

“We are worse of wear but ok” the firefighter thanked them.

“Mommy!” There was a sudden yell of a small girl trapped in a tree that didn’t look very stable in the hurricane winds. “Mommy help!” the girl screamed again.

Wonder Woman rescued the child just before the tree yielded to the strong winds and give her to her mother. Wonder Woman was looking nostalgic to the pair when a street light fell and it would have hurt her if Superman didn’t push her out of the way. Danny could only gasp at seeing it before he saw Superman saving her, he made his way towards the other heroes, alert of any other flying trash/projectile.

“Diana are you ok?” Danny asked with worry clear in his voice.

“I am well Phantom” the princess responded.

“You are usually more careful than that” Superman mentioned concerned.

“I’m sorry, I was just… I don’t know” Diana said.

“What’s wrong?” Superman asked.

“My mother used to think the planet revolved around me, she called me her little sun and stars. You know, I left Themyscira against her wishes” Diana said. Danny gave her a bittersweet smile; he was happy that Diana’s mother loved her that much but it also resurfaced some memories that he wanted to forget.

“Maybe you should go back and set things right” Superman said.

“But what would I say to her?”

“Try the truth” Superman suggested.

“If only it would be that easy, but you’re right I can’t put it off any longer” Diana said getting ready to leave.

“When you will be back?” Danny asked equal parts curious and worried for her.

“I don’t know” Diana said before flying away.

Danny and Superman watched her fly until she disappeared from view and went to continue helping the people of Beach City. A few hours later the hurricane started to lose its power and it was back to be a tropical storm, with everybody safe Superman retuned to Metropolis and Danny towards his hideout.

The old place survived the hurricane but it had so many leaks in the ceiling that everything inside was wet, with little desire to eat in a wet sofa Danny made the shack intangible, letting the water pass through and made a fine cape of unmelting ice in the ceiling to avoid water falling on him, it was still raining after all.

Feeling his stomach growl in hunger he went to retrieve the hidden food but before he reached it, he felt something moving on the top of his head, reaching up his had was head bumped by a cat.

“Smoky?! You were there all this time?” Danny asked incredulous. He had been in the middle of a very nosy storm; how did she didn’t wake up was beyond him.

“Mreow” Smoky brought his attention after she left her hideout in his hair, it was food time and she was not going to be ignored, “Mau!”

“Alright, alright; I’ll give you your food” Danny said smiling. Smoky rubbed herself on his legs while he put the, thankfully dry, food out. Danny took some pre made sandwiches and flopped on the old sofa to eat after giving Smoky her treats.

Just when Danny finished eating, he received a message from Superman in the communicator, he had found Wonder Woman causing havoc in a museum. Receiving the coordinates Danny flew towards the place, hoping that everything was alright. This time he made sure to leave Smoky behind, he didn’t want her hurt if there was a fight.

When he reached the museum, he noticed that it had a huge hole in the ceiling, Superman and Wonder Woman where standing in a nearly roof, Danny also noticed that J’onn and Flash were with them.

“Now that we are all here, care to explain what was all of this about?” Superman asked Diana when Danny reached them.

Diana told them that she went to Themyscira but found it in ruins and her sisters converted in stone, including her mother. She then fought against an intruder called Felix Faust and that he was the one responsible of the current condition of her sisters. She told them that he wanted some relics to obtain ultimate knowledge and that if she helped him, he would restore her mother and sisters from their petrified state.

“And you trust him?” Superman asked suspicious.

“Of course, I don’t trust this Faust. But what else can I do?” Diana said resigned.

“I say we go back and kick that wimpy sorcerer’s but” Flash suggested while punching his hand.

“No, men are forbidding for ever setting a foot in Themyscira”

“Somebody should have to told him that” Flash said.

“Besides I gave my word that I would find the other relics”

“I’m afraid that leaves us one course of action” J’onn said, Wonder Woman looked ready to defend her decision.

“We’ll have to help you” J’onn smiled making Diana return the gesture, grateful for their help.

“We’ll not let your mom and sisters to stay as statues” Danny said reassuring floating close to Wonder Woman. Diana was one of the few adults he felt comfortable to be around, the other being J’onn and it pained him to see her suffering for the fate of the ones she loves.

“Thank you” Diana said, her smile widening.

\--xx—xx—xx-

Diana explained that two gems would glow when they were near a relic, she gave one to J’onn and kept the other one. J’onn and Flash took a Javelin towards the direction the gem gave a faint glow and Diana lead Superman and Danny to the direction her gem was glowing. They flew for a few minutes before they noticed that they were getting closer to Metropolis; the gem in Diana’s had kept getting brighter as they got closer to a huge building. When they stopped briefly at the entrance Danny read the name ‘Metro Mall’, making him snort internally at the name.

“There must be some mistake” Superman said.

“No. According to the gem it’s in there” Diana said and the three flew inside the mall.

“It’s like some kind of temple” Wonder Woman said.

“Yes, for those who worship their credit card” Superman responded making Danny snort out loud.

“How could any female wear that ridiculous garnets?” Diana asked while passing a clothes shop displaying the new summer fashion.

“You got me” Superman said and Danny only shrugged, not really interested in clothes.

“There it is” Superman said while looking insensibly at the floor. The blue clad hero then flew some feets in the air and making his body spin like a drill he made his way underground to retrieve the relic.

“You know, I could have reached it without any damage to the floor” Danny said looking with a deadpan expression at the hole Superman left. Before Wonder Woman could respond Superman was back with a basin.

“Why would it be buried here?” Diana asked.

“I don’t know. It seems it’s been here a very long time” Superman said.

“Probably the mall was constructed over it and nobody knew” Danny theorized.

“Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure these pieces were never disturbed” Diana said.

When she tried to open the basin there was a blinding flash of light that made the three cover their eyes, Danny heard a sound of something breaking before the light disappeared.

“Diana? Superman?” Danny asked but was met by two demon like creatures that were growling and hissing.

The young half ghost knew that those were not ghosts, they weren’t glowing and his ghost sense didn’t go off; one was green and looked athletic, the other was grey with a very muscular from. He briefly wondered where did they come from and where were the other heroes, Danny didn’t have much time to think about that because the next he knew the demos were attacking each other.

“Whoa! Hey stop!” Danny exclaimed and tried to separate them when the grey one was thrown inside a book shop, before he could do anything the green one started to fight him.

Danny dodged most of the punches the creature was giving and blocked the ones he couldn’t. He countered with ecto-powered punches and ectoblasts, Danny was making the green demon back away until he was kicked in the ribs and ended crashing inside a sports shop.

“Ow… that hurt” Danny mumbled. His ribs hurt, a lot, but thanks to all of his fights with ghosts he knew they weren’t broken, but was pretty sure they were bruised.

Danny stayed in the floor for a little to recover some when he heard an explosion outside the shop he was in, he looked outside and saw the green and grey demon fighting each other, he also saw the source of the explosion was a car, probably throw by one of the demons and was still on fire. The half ghost decided to let the demons fight themselves while he put off the fire with his ice, it wouldn’t be good if the mall catches on fire if he could stop it.

After covering the car in ice Danny was momentary stunned when he saw the image reflexed in the ice, Superman and Diana were fighting were the demons were just a second ago. Then it clicked in his head that there were no demons but illusions, before he could try to stop them Wonder Woman and Superman crashed near a fountain.

“Diana? Diana it’s me” Superman said but Diana kept fighting him.

Danny noticed that Superman knew of the illusion and wasn’t attacking anymore, though that didn’t stop Diana to punch hi so hard he flew to the back of a clothes shop. Before Danny could reach them, he noticed the relic on the floor, grabbing it he continued his way towards the heroes floating slowly with one of his arms hugging around his ribs trying to relieve the pain. He was just waiting for his super healing to kick in.

“Superman I’m so sorry” Diana said when Danny was close enough to listen.

“What kind of horror did we unleash?” Wonder Woman asked.

“I don’t think I want to know” Danny said while floating closer to them.

“Phantom!” Diana exclaimed noticing how he was holding himself.

“I’m fine. I’ll heal in a few minutes” Danny reassured Diana at noticing the look of guilt forming in her face. Diana gave him a little smile; she would worry until she saw he wasn’t in pain anymore.

“Here, I found it on the floor” Danny said passing the relic to the princess.

“Powerful forces are at work” Wonder Woman said while studying the artefact.

“Tell me something I don’t know” Superman groaned from the floor.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you” Diana said after helping Superman get up.

“Let’s just say I’m glad we are usually in the same team” Superman said.

Exiting the shop with the other heroes Danny noticed just how much damage the three of them did to the place. He briefly wondered if this dimension has insurances that cover property damage caused by super’s fights.

“I wonder how the others are doing” Diana commented before receiving a call from Batman.

The Dark Knight informed her that she would like to know the information he got of Faust and gave her the coordinates of his residence where he was investigating. On the fly over there Danny was going a little too slowly, groaning and gasping quietly in pain from time to time. He could bear the pain but the flight didn’t make it easier.

Diana noticed the halfa’s pain and decided to help him; without warning she gently took him by the arms and settled him in her back.

“Better?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Uh… yea” Danny responded shyly “…thanks”

Danny was surprised by the nice gesture but at the same time thankful for her help. So, with his arms around Diana’s neck and his tail wrapped around her middle he rested for a while and tried to figure out the warm feeling at her caring gesture, though he hoped she didn’t feel the small happy purr his core was doing.

Once they reached the apartment of Faust Danny let go of Diana and started to look around all the weird and magical artefacts the sorcerer possessed, his ribs didn’t hurt anymore but he was still sore.

“Fascinating, Faust clearly has a great passion for digging” J’onn said noticing the ancient treasures.

“Where did he get this stuff?” Flash asked while grabbing a short staff “warlocks r us?” he continued not noticing that the staff had started to build up mystic energy.

“Don’t touch that!” Batman exclaimed.

Flash turned around to face Batman just as the staff shoot out a magic bean directed at Batman’s head. The Dark Knight dodged the deadly ray just in time, letting it scorch the wall behind him.

“Oops” Flash muttered.

“Don’t touch anything! We don’t know what kind of powers we are dealing with” Batman said while taking away the staff from Flash. Superman and J’onn let the relics they had where they found them trying to look inconspicuous.

“So, who is this Faust?” Superman asked.

“Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archeology, but when he became fascinated with the mystic arts he was kicked out of the university for his radical ideas. He swore revenge on those who mocked him and several leaders disappeared under mysterious circumstances” Batman explained.

“I think I know what happened to them” Danny said, pointing at the reduced heads in a stand. He had wondered why the reduced heads had so clear expressions of fear in them but after the explanation he didn’t want to know.

“Eww!” Flash exclaimed.

“He’s mad” Superman said.

“It gets worse. I found this journal and the last entry makes refence to Tartarus” Batman added.

“The pit of lost souls” Diana murmured.

“Isn’t that just a myth?” Superman asked.

“If only it were” Wonder Woman sighed.

Diana proceeded the relate of how her mother had fell in love with Hades, of how Hades had made a bargain with the Titans and betraying the other gods, giving to the Titans Olympus and he gaining the power over humanity. She told of Hades tricking Hypolita to open the doors of Olympus to the Titans, the great battle in which the gods raised victorious and casted Hades to Tartarus in punishment for his treachery and gave Hypolita the duty to guard over the gate of the underworld, the only key was separated in three pieces and scattered around the world.

Danny though that maybe the Tartarus was another name of the Ghost Zone, he hoped that if it was a portal he could go home.

“… my mother told me she kept one of the pieces at the temple, as a daily remainder of her eternal shame” Wonder Woman ended her tale.

“Then these relics we been gathering are part of the key” J’onn reasoned.

“But why would Faust want it?” Flash asked.

“Only one reason” Batman said while grabbing each relic and assembling them into one artefact “He intends to use it”.

“Where is this gate to the underworld” Danny asked, it was worth a shot to know where is the possible way home.

“In Themyscira” Diana answered.

“Diana you can’t give Faust the key” Superman stated.

“If I don’t my mother and sisters will be petrified forever” Wonder Woman said

“And if you do it could mean the end of the world” Batman added making Diana think over the issue.

“What are you going to do?” J’onn asked her.

\--xx---xx---xx--

The heroes made their way towards Themyscira with a plan in mind. Once in the island Danny noticed all the buildings looked like they were of Ancient Greece, it remained him of Pandora’s place in the Zone. Through the nostalgia of his friend realm he also saw that the city was a disaster zone, there were fires still roaring and a lot of stone statues that must been Diana sisters. It gave Danny even more motivation to help her, he could empathize with the pain of seeing his loving ones in such state.

The heroes reached the huge temple in were Wonder Woman told them Faust was waiting. While Diana went to talk with Faust and they sneaked into the temple and waited from the shadows for the opportunity to strike. Diana demanded for the despetrification of her mother before giving away the key.

“Yes of course” Faust smirked.

“Revise petrie” Faust chanted after making a talisman magically appear. The statue of Hypolita converted once again into the queen of Themyscira, Diana went towards her mother after giving the key to the sorcerer.

“Mother!” Diana exclaimed, relieved of having her back.

“After 3000 years the key is finally completed” Faust said, ignoring the reunion.

“Diana, you didn’t” Hypolita said.

“Thank you for your assistance, but now that your use is over…” Faust said making the talisman reappear.

“Petrofa kis- What?!” Faust exclaimed, his chanting was interrupted by Flash running and grabbing the amulet.

“You are not the only one with an ace up your sleeve pal” Flash said.

“What is this?” Faust asked, it wasn’t supposed to be more people to interfere.

Just then Batman appeared from the shadows and punched Faust in the face, making him let go of the key.

“You brought men here? to Themyscira?” Hypolita asked to Wonder Woman with a disbelieving tone.

“Did you really think she trust scum like you?” Batman asked Faust with J’onn Superman and Phantom getting near him.

“Is over Faust, come over quietly” Superman said.

“Never!” Faust exclaimed and attacked them with magic.

Batman, J’onn and Phantom took cover of the magic attacks, Superman took some of them trying to shield his companions and was pushed towards a fallen column. Flash could easily dodge the magic blasts and ran towards the sorcerer; Faust took notice of the speedster and raised the floor in Flash’s path just in time to make him trip. Before Faust could attack the fallen Flash J’onn pushed him, Faust attacked the martian but he went intangible and the magic blast passed harmlessly through him.

The sorcerer threw a bigger magic blast that made J’onn and Batman take cover, taking advantage of it Faust tried to escape but Phantom shoot ectoblasts blocking his escape route. Faust then attacked the halfa with his magic bolts, Danny went intangible like J’onn before but even if the blasts passed through him Danny could still feel the magic hurting him, making him shout in pain. He took note of it and tried to dodge the blasts, apparently magic reacted strangely with ectoplasm.

Faust made another attempt to escape but Batman tied him up with his grappling hook, Wonder Woman did the same with her lasso. The both of them tried to stop him but Faust made the magic travel through the bindings and electrocuted the heroes.

The sorcerer grabbed the key but found J’onn, Superman, Phantom and Flash blocking his path, he then throwed some seeds and with a chant the seeds grew extremely fast and trapped the heroes. Danny tried to pass through it but couldn’t, it reminded him of Undergrowth plants. Flash tried to cut the vines with a sword that he found nearly but he was getting overwhelmed.

“Anybody have a weed killer?” Flash asked trying to free himself.

“I do” Danny said and started to froze the vines, though there were a lot he hoped he could freeze them before Faust escaped.

“Mother!” Diana exclaimed, Danny heard her but he was concentrating in freezing the plants and not his companions.

When Danny finally killed all the magic plants, Faust had teleported to an unknown location and had took Hypolita with him leaving only a smoking crater behind.

“Too late. She’s gone” Flash said after reaching the crater.

“And so is the key” Superman added.

“No” Diana said sadly.

“Sorry I couldn’t free you guys sooner” Danny said disappointed, if only he’d been faster, they could have stopped Faust.

“There is no need to apologize. We are free and can still stop Faust” J’onn said reassuring Danny that they were not angry at him. The others gave him a look telling him they agreed with J’onn, though Batman was busy examining the crater.

“There is only one place they could’ve gone. Follow me” Diana said.

She led them to the side of the central statue of the temple, grabbed a torch and stopped in front of a door, there she pushed a marble and the entrance opened to them revealing stairs that went underground. The heroes descended towards the unknown.

“Ugh, what’s that smell?” Flash asked disgusted.

“Don’t ask” Diana responded making Danny snort, they were going towards the Gate of the Underworld, the smell of death was not the worst that he had smelled.

When they reached the end, they came out of the tunnel and into a scenery of an ancient Greek city in ruins located in a giant underground cave. Danny wondered if this was the place where the gods and titans last fought. The heroes went flying, running in Flash’s case and being carried in Batman’s, towards the gate when they felt the earth sake. The gate was opening.

“Hera help us” Diana murmured.

When the gate opened Danny could feel that it was not the Ghost Zone, it felt hotter, almost burning sensation that promised suffering to all who entered. The halfa gave a sad sigh that this was not the way home but glad that someone like Hades wasn’t the one who governed the dead he knew.

They reached the gate just when Faust demanded his payment to Hades, the god wore black metal armor in his chest, shoulder, underarms and boots. Under it he wore gray chainmail, he had a black cape and the armor in his shoulders and arms had spikes. He gave off a powerful aura and the arrogance of someone that believes he’s better than everyone. Danny didn’t like him at all, he also noticed that Hypolita was chained to a column like some kind of offering.

“Ultimate knowledge,” Hades said while making his had light up with fire, “ultimately, pain and suffering are all man will ever know” Hades said while touching Faust forehead with a finger. The sorcerer then started to age quickly while screaming in pain.

“Good lord” Superman murmured from their hidden place, they wanted to know what they were facing before fighting.

A moment later Wonder Woman ran towards her mother, grabbed a sword from the many dead soldiers and cut the chains that had her restrained. She then grabbed her mother’s hand and started to run away from the god.

“Hurry mother” Diana said.

“Hypolita, you didn’t tell me you had a daughter” Hades said before breathing a ball of fire towards the Amazons, fortunately they took cover before it burned them.

“I wonder if she’s as loving as her mother” Hades said appearing in between the fire, not bothered at all.

Before the god could reach the Amazons, Superman appeared and punched Hades away from Diana and her mother. He went to punch him again but Hades tossed him aside like an irritating bug, making him crash on a column and breaking it. Batman attacked with explosive batarangs which made nothing at all, Flash tried to weaken Hades by running in circles around him and punching him multiple times, but like Batman’s attack it had no effect. Hades got annoyed of Flash and breathed fire to try and burn him, though flash was easily dodging it.

“Whoof get this guy a breath mint” Flash said while running from the fire blasts.

“Alright” Danny said and encased the head of the god in ice.

Hades quickly melted the ice but before he could retaliate J’onn landed on him making a great crater, though he was pushed in pain by more fire. Danny went to see if J’onn was alright and noticed that Hypolita had armed herself and was making her way towards the god.

“You dare to challenge a god” Hades screamed while surging from the crater.

Hades then made the earth tremble and from it thousands of corpses raised at his command, grabbing at the heroes legs. Danny could easily avoid them when intangible, this remained him of all the movies of zombie apocalypses or the skeleton army of Pariah Dark.

“Behold the fate of all heroes!” Hades proclaimed while more and more dead appeared, after a silent signal al the corpses started to attack them.

“Get off!” Flash exclaimed; he was getting overwhelmed fast by the sheer number of enemies.

“Hang on” Superman said, he was destroying the dead with his heat vision. He flew towards Flash and grabbed him, separating him from the corpses.

Batman could defend himself with the explosive batarangs and J’onn just went intangible like Danny, letting the corpses destroy between themselves. Danny fired ectoblasts to keep them at bay but there too many of them.

The next thing he knew Hades started to breath fire at them again, Phantom that was near J’onn and Batman had to fly away from a fire explosion, he wasn’t fast enough and was knocked out like his companions.

When Danny woke up, he saw that Diana was trying to lift the key, though it was electrocuting her she wasn’t giving up, he also noticed that Hades had another face, now it looked like a goat with too many horns and a lot of sharp teeth, also the three tongs were disgusting.

“No!” Hades screamed when he noticed that Diana had put out the key.

“Back to the pit you monster” Wonder Woman said before smashing the key on the floor.

The destruction of the key caused the imminent closing of the gate, though the Tartarus started to pull everything that belonged to it towards itself. Danny made his arms intangible and hold to some rocks under the ground, the Tartarus was trying to claim him as one of its dead residents and he felt like he was burning inside, it wasn’t pleasant to his ice core and Danny fought with all his might to not be dragged like all the corpses.

Then it suddenly stopped, Phantom saw that the gate was closed and that Diana and her mother were safe, he also noticed that all of the other heroes were in this realm, with a relieved sigh Danny joined the others.

“Ugh is he gone?” Hypolita asked after waking up.

“What did you ever see in him?” Diana asked in return.

“Ancient history, thank Athena is finally over” Hypolita said, she wasn’t in the mood to remember those days long past.

“Is it? What about our Amazon sisters?” Diana asked, worried about their fate.

With that question in mind they all made their way outside of the temple, they saw the look of pure sadness in the queen at seeing her subjects, friends and family petrified.

“It’s there nothing we can do for them?” J’onn asked.

“I still got this thing. Think it’ll do something?” Flash said while holding the talisman he got from Faust.

“But only Faust knew the spells, without him-“ J’onn was interrupted when the light of the rising sun hit the talisman and it started to glow.

“Woah!” Flash exclaimed and let the talisman fall, then the medallion gave out a blinding light that restored all the Amazons of the petrification.

“But how?” Flash asked confused.

“Faust enchantment can only last as long as he will it” Batman explained.

“So now that he’s gone the spell was broken” Diana said and hugged her mother, “it’s a miracle”

“Athena be praised” Hypolita said with immense happiness.

A few hours later after all the Amazons had recovered of the spell, all the heroes were side by side in front of the queen. She was in a throne of marble at the beach close to the javelin and some of her warriors were guarding her, Diana was standing besides her mother. Danny was standing with between J’onn and Superman, though he was resisting the urge to float to not look so small besides the others, they were just too tall.

“And for your brave assistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades you have gained our eternal gratitude” Hypolita said.

“Did you heard that? Eternal gratitude. After she hands out the medals what about you and me take a private tour in paradise” Flash flirted with one of the guards, she only glared at him.

“She wants me” Flash said to J’onn.

“He’s so dead” Danny mumbled; he was pretty sure the Amazon guard hadn’t attacked him only because they had saved them from being trapped in rock.

“Indeed” J’onn agreed with him, though Flash thought he was talking to him.

“Before you leave please accept these royal offerings” Hypolita said.

Then some Amazons gave them golden leaf half crowns, it resembled to those Danny had seen in statues of ancient emperors of Rome.

“You are all truly heroes” Hypolita said, making Danny blush though nobody could see it under his hood.

“Thank you, your majesty” Superman said bowing.

“Oh y-yea, thank you queen Hypolita” Danny said nervously also bowing.

“Cool” Flash said putting his golden half crow backwards.

“Diana, Princess of Themyscira, stand for” Hypolita took the attention of her daughter, “as a mother I’m overjoyed that you have finally returned to us, but as your queen I have to uphold the laws of Themyscira and in bringing this outsiders to our island you have broken our most sacred law. This cannot be overlooked” Hypolita said.

“But mother” Diana said but stopped when Hypolita raised her hand, silently asking for silence.

“Diana, I have no choice. Is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira” Hypolita said with pain in her voice.

“What?! You can’t do that! She risked her butt to save you all, she- Hey!” Flash rant was interrupted when the guards turned their spears to him.

“Please, she did this because she loves you. You can’t punish her for that” Superman said.

“No. Mother is right, I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgement” Diana said to Hypolita, “the fates were against us mother. Goodbye” Diana parted with tears in her eyes.

“Present arms!” A guard yelled and the warriors raised their weapons as a salute of respect.

“That’s it?! You’re going to walk away?! This it so bogus-“ Flash was interrupted by Batman.

“Don’t make this harder than already is” Batman said while they made their way towards the javelin with heavy hearts.

“Diana” J’onn said.

“Let’s go” Wonder Woman interrupted.

They got on the javelin and flew away from the island; Batman was flying the plane and the rest was seated in silence. Diana was looking sadly at the window and Danny was sitting next to her, he wanted to make her feel better, he didn’t like it when his friends were sad but he didn’t know what to say, breathing in and out gathering his courage he talked.

“H-hey Diana?” Danny grabbed her attention.

“Yes Phantom?” Wonder Woman said in a melancholic voice.

“You know, we are here for you, for whatever you need” Danny said giving her a shy smile.

“I know” Diana said smiling softly, “thanks”

They spend the rest of the travel in comfortable silence. Diana knew that even if she was just exiled from her first home, she knew that she could count on her new friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked this! Next chap will be a 'not episode'one, so it may be shorter :D

**Author's Note:**

> OK a head up!  
> This story will follow the timeline of Justice League (TV series 2001-2004), some chaps will be the canon chaps but from Danny's POV (meaning that thing that happened and Danny didn't saw I wont write) and other chaps will be original.  
> This happens when you follow @dannyphantom-justiceleauge in tumblr and get Inspired!  
> (omg... I'm already writing a story... why do I do this to myself?!?!)


End file.
